Raid 3.6: The World's End
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear within 3 min *Clear with 3 or less party members *Use less than 40 Hero skills Grandiel's Request Description "I have a favor." Dialogue 'Grandiel's Memory - Part 1' Grandiel: You are... Elscud: My name is Elscud. Elscud: I followed Heitaros' minions. Elscud: I guess I was too late. Grandiel: How did you...? Elscud: If you use the Dimensional Chasm, you can travel to any dimension. Elscud: Even this Wizard's Labyrinth that you've created... Elscud: Is another dimension. Grandiel: Hm... I see. Grandiel: I guess locking myself and Baldinar in the Labyrinth... Grandiel: Ended up helping my enemies. Elscud: After the 2,000 year Demon War, Heitaros was only a mere thought. Elscud: But as his minions left this place, they started to become powerful. Elscud: Do you know how that happened? Grandiel: That must be... because they absorbed the power of the False Creator. Grandiel: Power of Baldinar is false but still a power of a creator. Grandiel: It would be able to give form to a mere thought. Elscud: I see, that would be bad. Elscud: To think that Heitaros may be resurrected. Grandiel: He has not completely resurrected yet. Elscud: What do you mean completely resurrected? Grandiel: The soul of Baldinar that they took was not in its complete state. Grandiel: It is still missing a soul fragment. Elscud: Then I should find and destroy this soul fragment. Grandiel: Leave that to me. Grandiel: You should be able to find it in the Kounat ruins. Grandiel: I have one favor. Grandiel: I did not think I would tell you this, but since I failed... Grandiel: Please listen to my story. Elscud: ...... ---- 'Grandiel's Memory - Part 2' Elscud: Jump through time and go back to the past...? Elscud: Then what are you asking of me? Grandiel: First, stay with the demon called Decanee and aid her. Grandiel: If we end up failing our mission... Elscud: Then? Grandiel: Kill... Grandiel: Kill Baldinar... ---- The World's End - Part 1 Description "Decanee is blocking the path. If we let Decanee delay us any longer, the world will end." Dialogue Decanee: This is where it ends. The World's End - Part 2 Description "I won't forgive you." Dialogue Decanee: I think it's time we end this. Elesis: Damn it... Grandiel: Elscud... Elscud: Augh... Decanee: Let's end this. ---- 'Elscud's Memory' Elscud: What happens if I kill Baldinar? Grandiel: We could stop the world's end.. Grandiel: But the Hammer would overload and create a great explosion. Elscud: Then I would die on that spot. Elscud: And everyone else in that vicinity as well... Grandiel: ...... Elscud: I will accept your request. Elscud: But do not bring Elesis and the others. Elscud: I will gladly offer my life but not theirs. Grandiel: It is not something you can do by yourself. Elscud: It is too dangerous for Elesis to handle. Grandiel: Your daughter is not as weak as you think. Elscud: Then we'll leave it up to Elesis... Elscud: If she'll come or not. Elscud: Perhaps, I will leave my life in your hand. ---- Elesis: Father!! Elscud: I'm sorry, Grandiel. Elscud: I couldn't carry on with your request. Grandiel: ...... Elesis: Father, you're hurt. Elscud: I'm sorry Elesis. Elscud: You must... live. Elesis: Father... Decanee: It's so wonderful to see your face in pain. Decanee: You and I go a long way... Elesis: ...... Elesis: I won't forgive you. Elesis: I'll never forgive you! Decanee: That's if you ever make it out of here. Decanee: The preparation is complete. Decanee: Our new creator will open his eyes. Grandiel: Why... Grandiel: Why are you doing this? Decanee: Why...? Decanee: Whether the world disappears... Decanee: Or all of you die from a great explosion... Decanee: Either way, they will bring me great joy. Decanee: Try and squirm your way out of this one. Decanee: Even though it will be pointless. A Tip you must know while playing! Soul Prison Decanee will imprison the soul of a random ally and deal damage every second based on max hp. Cure an ally to quickly remove the debuff. Corrupter Touch Each time you are struck by Decanee's magic skill, you will recover 1 SP and also gain a corrupter touch debuff. Each stack of corrupter touch will apply a debuff that increases the damage taken by 1% Trivia *In the English version, Elscud's text in one of his speech bubbles is missing the year (bolded above). The entire line in the Korean version is as follows: "헤이타로스는 2000년 전 마도전쟁 이후로 사념체나 마찬가지였어." References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story